


The Glass Castle

by jackfrost99



Series: Squareless [2]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Slow Build, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackfrost99/pseuds/jackfrost99
Summary: Mark should knew better than to believe in anonymous entity called love. He thought love is enough to get Donghyuck to his side but the universe defy him. He indeed live with Donghyuck but he had to call him brother in law. together they live in the glass castle.Sequel of square one. I'm bad at summary.





	1. Prologue: Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write the sequel of square one, this chapter is more like prologue. this story is OOC tho so I'm sorry if maybe some of you feel uncomfortable. Anyway happy reading!  
> p.s. : english is not my first language sorry for grammar mistake.

The raven haired male stood alone in the tranquil room. He had his back facing the door while standing in front of the large window. His black irises piercing through the translucent glass, eyeing the hanging dark clouds. The rain will came soon. _Good_ , he supposed. At least if he the turn of event didn’t please him, he was not the only one having a bad day. The door creaked open right when the tiny droplets of water began to fall.

“Mark.” A man entered the room, white coat hung comfortably on his body. He wore a professional smile and although Mark did not see it he could feel it.

“Doctor,” Mark said tersely.

The so called doctor dropped his professional smile and stance altogether. He sighed and walked to his desk. The doctor dropped his tired body on the chair. He closed his eyes briefly before redirecting his gaze on the lone figure once again. Mark still had his front facing the window, eyes wandering over the heavy rain.

“I thought I told you to call me hyung.”

“You _are_ a doctor.”

“That was when you _were_ my patient. And face me properly you brat.”

“But I _am_ your patient…”

His ears perked up at that and when he looked up Mark already facing him with his infamous cold eyes.

“…doctor Lee Taeyong.”

He held his gaze with Mark’s not for so long because Mark directed his gaze back outside the window. Taeyong scanned his profile. His mind ran for miles, searching for something he had yet to grasp. It was so vague but enough to alarm him. His mind then wandered to long years ago in the same room. A switch flickered and Taeyong’s heart and face fell.

“Mark..” Taeyong spoke lowly.

“Hello again, doctor.”

_Why do I feel like I’m back at square one?_

♣

They sat on silence at the ticking clock. No one bothered to start a proper conversation. Mark stared blankly at the rain, fingers drummed absentmindedly on the armchair. Taeyong was drowned by the razzamatazz running wild in his mind that was Mark. The rain poured down heavily almost like a torrent falling from the sky. The wind blew strong and hard the trees were swayed. Bright lightning and loud thunder occasionally broke like a bomb. It looked like the sky was angry, furious. The sky was conveying someone’s anger. _Mark’s anger_.

“How are you?” Taeyong began softly.

“Don’t you think it is too late to ask?”

“Okay, how are you feeling?” Taeyong tried once again.

“I don’t know,” Mark drawled out slowly.

Taeyong sighed. He really was back at square one.

“You know I can’t help if you don’t talk.”

“I’m not asking for your help,” Mark replied monotously.

“Why are you here then?” Taeyong massaged his forehead out of exasperation.

“Why don’t you guess, doctor?”

Taeyong’s head was ready to explode right then and there. But his capability as well as his dignity was at stake here. So all he could do was stare at Mark helplessly as if begged him to just spill the bean or throw the bomb, either way it would only screamed problem. Mark didn’t say anything, not even glance at him.

“Have a nice evening, doctor.” Just like that, Mark left Taeyong alone to suffer. Taeyong stare at the empty couch in dismay.

♣

 When Mark came to his office for the first time, what came across Taeyong’s vision is a detached, cold, and unapproachable boy. Mark had bruises all over his body, marring his handsome features. Both self inflicted and from a fight. His school uniform in disarray. But that day he also learned that another five boys were transferred to the hospital, beaten.

When Mark’s father asked his best to treat him, Taeyong knew immediately that the youngest son of Lee family is beyond problematic. When Mark’s brother─also his best friend─Jaehyun asked Taeyong for help, Taeyong knew what Jaehyun actually asked was to help his family. _To safe the Lee family_. When Mark’s mother had come to him, desperate eyes on display, Taeyong knew the Lee family’s honour and dignity is at stake.

Mark held the destiny spear of Lee family. An empire that had been built for decades so powerful beyond compare. Its foundation and wall built from the strongest metal and finest diamond in the world. However one wrong step and tiny crack would bring the empire to a downfall. For all he know Mark could have cracked or strayed a little at that time.

“Why did he suddenly come? After all these years…”

Taeyong murmured to himself, his mind once again occupied by the enigma that was Mark Lee. He had expected him to come back, but that was more or less two years ago. So why now? Why when Taeyong thought Mark was over it?

He thought over and over again, the gear in his mind rotated faster. Five years since his first encounter and therapy with Taeyong and Mark finally changed. And Taeyong knew very well the reason behind those little but surprising change.

Maybe he shouldn’t be surprised with the sudden alteration. He should be prepared for this. Despite that knowledge, worries started to creep to his nerves, the siren went off in his head. There was only _one_ reason as to why would Mark change. _Always one, only one_.

That being the one and only Lee Donghyuck.


	2. The Colossal Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter shed a little light

Mark grew up in a strict and harsh circumstances. His family’s background and reputation put a heavy burden on his shoulder. His childhood and adulthood wasn’t all about rainbow and unicorn. Mark was obligated to meet the high standard his family set. His fate had already sealed, not even Mark himself could change that.

He lived and walked in the colossal but cold castle under those watchful eyes. Calculated step, calculated action. To him, the floor was a landmine, stray a little and he would shatter. A little disappointment was unforgivable. His parents’ words are his command. A little mistake was a death sentence. Misbehavior was a crime.

Ever the perfectionist and ambitious human being they were. But Mark was born rebel. He defied all the beliefs and morals his family held. He resented the codex passed down by the ancestor. He could be ice or fire, born to incinerate or to freeze the castle. Either way that was uncalled for.

“Young master.” A rather aged man bowed to him.

Mark nodded his head slightly as a form of acknowledgement. If anyone dared to talk to him without the urge of running away it was the house butler, Mr. Kim. Mr. Kim had been there even before Jaehyun was born. He knew the Lees nature and upbringing very well as well as he knew every corner in this mansion. The Lee family trusted him as his family had served them well for generations.

“Your brother has been waiting for you.”

Again, he only nodded his head. He walked through the foyer with Mr. Kim trailing behind. He spotted Jaehyun in the living room standing in the corner while reading a book. Mark halted his step and the butler excused himself, leaving the brothers alone. Heaviness suddenly plummeted on him.

“Where have you been?” Jaehyun asked, his voice laced with authoritative.

“Out,” Mark replied carelessly.

Jaehyun’s head snapped, his façade calm but his gaze surely not. He had a half mind to scold Mark for his rudeness but then he realized it was futile. What did he expect from his younger brother? He was born menace from day one.

“You should change that attitude of yours like it or not, Mark.”

Mark’s jaw harden at the assertion. Hearing his name after a long time made his body flinched, gaze turned resentful.

“Which attitude? You got to be specific.”

“Don’t be indecisive,” Jaehyun warned.

Mark’s lips twitched. Their family was well-known for their calm and graceful persona, watching Jaehyun on the verge of losing his temper was a sight to see. It brought a sense of joy to Mark. He tilted his head, the corner of his lips slowly drew a smile, a smile of menace. Jaehyun decided to turn the table.

“A gathering will be held tomorrow, our colleagues and relative will be there so mind your behavior.”

The smile faded from Mark’s face, he snorted. “They’re not my colleagues. It is not like they would recognize my presence.  I’ve never make any ruckus in all those cursed time either, I don’t see why you should worry about me. This isn’t you, _brother_.”

He had behaved well.  More like he would stay silent throughout the whole event, move like a shadow, covering himself with an invisible veil. He would sit on the corner if not for a few people tried to get his interest. On that occasion he would talk to them , and the next time they knew they would rather kept their distance away. But no one get hurt so it was all fine. Mark was like a ghost in his own party.

“You can hide or kill a person for all I care.”

Jaehyun spoke disgustingly soft. The gaze in his eyes turned wicked, and though he wore the smile of an angel Mark could see the horn grew on his head as Jaehyun step closer.

“You have done a good job keeping your _personal space_ from people. This time do exactly the same,” the venom in his voice was so toxic Mark wanted to puke.

“ _Please behave_.”

“I’ve _always_ behave─,”

“ _Careful_. Watch your demeanor towards our guest. Towards our colleague, our relatives. Especially _Donghyuck_.”

Mark clenched his fist, his body went rigid. Jaehyun might be five years older than him but it wouldn’t make Mark bow down to him. Mark had defied everything in this world, defying Jaehyun was as easy as stealing a candy from a kid. It wouldn’t be the first time Mark defied anything related to his family. But Mark knew better than to give in his temptation, he wouldn’t give Jaehyun the satisfaction. _Bastard_. With a dire expression and clear hatred Mark walked away.

♣

            He grew up with Jaehyun as a rival, never a brother. He had come to realized that he would never exceed Jaehyun long years ago, and he was okay with it. He knew their parents resided on Jaehyun’s side, he had no objection. Mark was so used to his parents compare him to his brother in everything he did. Mark could’ve had a perfect and outstanding record and his father would expect him to do more, achieve more.

            His perfect grade wasn’t enough, all the trophies lining in the hall wasn’t enough. Never enough to beat Jaehyun. He would never win against Jaehyun, he didn’t want to compete from the first place. This family made him, this world pushed him to the tournament where victory had been claimed from the start. So he told to himself he didn’t want the throne, he abandoned it long time ago.

            But this household wouldn’t set him free, he was trapped. He held captive in his own house. He tried to break free but failed, their gasp on him is too strong. If he couldn’t get out on his own then he would made them do the favor. He would either burn or froze the hands that grasped him so they would let him go.

            This house was a prison in Mark eyes no matter how grandiose it was. The air circulating in the house was poisonous. The ceiling, the wall had eyes and ear, watching him from time to time. He was disgusted. All the maids, the servants treated him like a villain, they tiptoed around him. Mark was both proud and sick of it. He was proud that people around him choose to stay away but he was also sick that they treated him like a madman who would go for a killing spree anytime.

            He ventured on many ways to escape this cursed castle, and between those crusades he finally found something─or rather someone─that could be an anchor. _His anchor_. Strong enough to withhold his ship so that it wouldn’t get swayed by the harsh wave. Donghyuck was─despite his delicate and fragile feature─a reliable and strong person. He used to be his compass before this whole ordeal, guiding him on the right way, put him back on the track if he ever stray a little. Donghyuck used to be his lantern illuminating on his darkest day.

            But now that his compass and anchor were taken from him he had gone astray. He was crumbling piece by piece by the seconds. No one could guide him and he was so lost. So lost in the dark by himself no one could save him, nor that he wanted to be saved.

            He thought that Donghyuck could guide him outside the colossal castle. Who could have guessed that he would be put on the same prison as him? Mark thought his life in the castle couldn’t get any worse. It was a lie, a myth. Because not only he was stuck in this castle with Donghyuck but he also had to refer Donghyuck as _brother in law_ now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get me wrong I love Jaehyun, idk why but he fit the role as Mark cold older brother hehe


	3. The Ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a little information and change(?) so like in previous series Donghyuck and Jae are 10 yrs apart but i change it to seven. and the age gap between hyuck and mark is 2 yrs.
> 
>  
> 
> i didnt edit this so sorry for grammar mistakes and typos! :"

The ticking sound of clock in his office perturbed him. Taeyong had the urge to scream out loud and pull his hair but the timing wasn’t right. He couldn’t when right now a certain person sat in front of him─besides he was a psychiatrist, if he did it would sort of tarnish his reputation.

            “Are you okay Hyung? You look tired and troubled,” the auburn haired male asked.

            “Nah, just work,” Taeyong shrugged it off.

Taeyong was holding a file of one of his patient. He carefully scanned the file as an act of conviction. _Borderline Personality Disorder_. He couldn’t help but scoffed and whined mentally. _Why does this sounds like someone_? It had been a week since his encounter with Mark and he had gone restless. No matter how of a brat he could be Mark was like his younger brother. but if he thought about it again Mark was technically his younger brother now.

“Don’t overwork yourself, are you really okay? You know you could tell me right?” he said, voice soft and sweet, cutting Taeyong from his thoughts. Taeyong unconsciously chuckled, his younger brother was always sweet to everyone.

“Of course, Donghyuck.”

Donghyucck only smile at that even though he was still unconvinced. Realization hit him again that Donghyuck had a beautiful and dazzling smile. His smile was so bright it could light up the whole town. Taeyong was so used to Donghyuck’s bratty and mischievous behavior that he forgot Donghyuck had a caring and sensitive nature. Only when he was away from did Taeyong realize the sudden loss. He began to notice Donghyuck’s little trait and its effect to the people around him.

 _And I wonder why he was so devastated back then_. Donghyuck has the ability to annoy the hell out of people only for them to long for him when he was away even for a second. Taeyong missed him so much that he unconsciously staring.

“I don’t visit my brother for him to ignore me, Hyung,” Donghyuck broke the silence.

“That piqued my curiosity. Who planted the idea in your head to meet me?”

“In contrast to your belief, I’m not an ungrateful little brother. I know what of a workaholic and stubborn person my brother is so I decided to check whether he became a zombie or not,” Donghyuck stated sarcastically.

“It has been awhile since you last saw me and this is what you’ve got to say?”

“Yes, besides you can’t survive without me for more than a month.”

“You are unbelievable,” despite living in the same time and dimension as Donghyuck, his sarcastic remark still caught him off guard.

“And I miss you, if you want to know,” his voce turned serene.

Then another realization dawned upon Taeyong. Why he missed Donghyuck so much, why he didn’t live in the same house as Donghyuck anymore, why someone was devastated, why Donghyuck couldn’t bother him as much as before. He had married to Jaehyun, Mark’s older brother. It was ironic because that made him Mark’s ex as well as his brother in law.

The fact that Taeyong couldn’t tease Donghyuck anymore─and vice versa─or heard his nagging voice, his solo concert in bathroom, his laughter in the morning, and so on sadden him. Donghyuck might be his little brother but he was Jaehyun’s partner, in some sense Donghyuck belong to Lee family now. And no one messed with them.

“Hyung?”

“Yeah sorry, so how are you?”

“What? Hyung you’re so weird,” Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows and giggled but still rambling about his day to Taeyong. Meanwhile Taeyong’s mind was somewhere else.

Right, he couldn’t indulge himself with Donghyuck like before. _And I wonder why Mark was so devastated back then_.

♣

The gathering─more like a ball─was grandiose, like a royal prom. Chandelier hung high on the ceiling, almost like a starlit. Shining marble floor, elegant decoration, pretty people scattered everywhere with a majestic gown and suit. It was such a sight to see, _oh how Mark hated this whole ordeal._ Bless Lee family for being a noble.

Mark was observing the hall from above silently, his hawk eyes scanning the faces in the crowd. He cursed Jaehyun as many as he could in his head for this _party_ was held by him. Mark felt a headache coming and he wished no more than to escape, which he couldn’t afford because he was practically the host.

He was busy shouting profanity to Jaehyun mentally when his eyes caught someone that managed to stop his heartbeat. The said person smiled sweetly to the guest while they held a lively conversation. Mark could see the light shining through those orbs as he talked and he was once again charmed. He was beautiful, _Donghyuck always_ was. Mark unconsciously smiled, despite being amidst the horde of fancy looking people he never lose his shine, they couldn’t outshined his beauty. His smile wiped away quickly when a hand threaded through Donghyuck’s soft brown locks. Eyes darkened when Jaehyun’s figure entered the frame, stood closely beside Donghyuck. The sight burned his heart and veins his blood boiled. He immediately stormed off of the room, ignoring all the curious eyes that followed him.

♣

            Mark thought his anger would subside after a long detour but his mood said otherwise. Now he found his feet lead him through the garden, candle lit on both side of the stone pathway, it was beautiful but Mark felt the candle burned him slowly. Since he was a kid Mark developed this habit where he would visit the garden─which looked almost like a labyrinth─whenever he felt desperate or upset, which happened a lot. And now that he felt desperate, like an automatic, he threaded to the heart of the garden, the sound of shoes hit a stone pathway resonated.

            People rarely─almost never─came by this place so he was a bit surprised when a silhouette stood beside the fountain. Mark tried to make out the face and when he does, he halted his step. If there was a list of the least person he expected to see or met, that would be him.

            “Donghyuck,” Mark said. Donghyuck flinched slightly─Mark saw it anyway─and Mark thought that maybe his tone was colder that what he had intended. So he tried once again, “What are you doing here?”

            “I knew you’d be here,” Donghyuck murmured lowly, but the wind carried it away for Mark to hear. Mark cursed his sharp ears. “Mark hyung.”

            _Don’t do this to me_. He thought that he had sincerely let go of Donghyuck but his soul roared wildly only by hearing his voice. He came to this garden to clear his head but seeing Donghyuck there was a whole different situation. His already mixed emotion was now stirred and thrashed around harshly.

            “You shouldn’t be here you know,” Mark stated as he took a careful step closer but not close enough. Mark couldn’t handle being in near vicinity around Donghyuck for now.

            “So are you,” Donghyuck smiled hesitantly, his fingers twiddled nervously. He expected Mark would held himself back and distanced himself but it still sting his heart a little. _Well what did I expect?_

            If it was any other day and universe Mark would have teased Donghyuck for being a nervous mess in front of him. Mark knew he could never go back to that old day so he stayed silent, digesting Donghyuck’s current shape and form. He knew Donghyuck was uncomfortable but he decided to be cruel and eventually sat on the bench across the fountain.

            “You should go back inside, someone might be worried,” he said in monotonous voice as he passed by Donghyuck.

            “They’d be worried for you─”

            “Smoke,” Mark cut Donghyuck short.

            “What?”

            “I want to smoke so I came here, you wouldn’t want me polluted the air inside right?” Mark took out a cigarette and lighter from his pocket, he light the white stick as he held eye contact with Donghyuck, gaze piercing and challenging. He knew Donghyuck hated it when he smoke.

            Donghyuck frowned at him, he looked dejectedly at the white smoke fogging the area. He wanted to say something but the smoke made him cough, his eyes watered and his vision blurred. Mark smirk lightly, his reaction was still the same. After a fit of cough Donghyuck practically ran to him and managed to grabbed the cancer stick only to crushed it on the ground.

            “Hyu─”

            Donghyuck once again was cut short when Mark let out another cigarette and light it in a swift movement, the tip already burning reddish orange. Soon they were enveloped in a white mist again and Donghyuck’s cough followed suit.

            “Stop─you, y-you are─going t-to─”

            Donghyuck struggled to form a sentence amidst his coughing, his hands flailed to grab the cigarette, Mark wouldn’t let him this time. Donghyuck was disappointed at that but was persistent on throwing the cigarette away, so despite his watery eyes and the coughing his hands kept on aiming the stick. However his movement stopped altogether when Mark suddnely stood up.

            Donghyuck was fazed a little and slightly panicked when Mark walked closer. Donghyuck couldn’t decipher what was in Mark’s mind nor was he prepared when Mark huffed out a dense white smoke straight to his face. Shocked was understatement, Donghyuck was coughing heavily almost hyperventilated. On instinct he took a step back for oxygen supply but a strong grip seized his upper arm. He tried to break free only to be pulled closer.

            The smoke subsided a little and Donghyuck finally could breathe although still heavy. He looked up but regretted it immediately, because right now Mark was staring down at him. Right into his eyes, obsidian eyes pierced through his soul to unravel his sins it rendered Donghyuck immobile. He was caged. Suddenly he found it difficult to breathe and the smoke that still lingered on the air didn’t help him at all.

            As if Donghyuck’s situation wasn’t hard enough, Mark added his torture by taking a drag of his cigarette and let the smoke out in front of Donghyuck, _again_. And for the umpteenth time, a fit of cough cloud be heard from Donghyuck, _again_.

            “Hyung, I─” Donghyuck was speechless when Mark pulled him closer─if that was even possible─with both arm, Mark leveled his face to Donghyuck.

            “ _Brother in law,_ ” Mark breathed out hoarsely. The combination of sharp smell of tar and nicotine and the three words hit him like a tidal wave, his head dizzy. He closed his eyes not able to withstood Mark hawk-like gaze.

            “ _Careful_. You should have known better than to come to me. I’m not the nicest person on this earth. And some people might not like the idea.”

            Mark drawled out the words softly yet poisonous, his long pale finger caressed Donghyuck cheek softly, the act made the latter shuddered visibly and Mark smirked albeit a bit bitter. He already decided to be cruel so there was no use of stopping halfway. He should chase Donghyuck away before he snapped.

            Mark tilted his head slightly before whispered his ‘goodnight’ in Donghyuck’s ear, “ _Careful princess_ , in this household the walls, the ground have eyes and ears. They might catch you before you knew it, now it’s time for you to go back to your safe haven. _Sweet dreams_.”

            When Mark stepped back─gave a space for Donghyuck to breath─he smiled wickedly. He might regret this but he could care less. Donghyuck was about to torment him with many question and maybe accusation, but when he followed Mark’s gaze passed his shoulder he abort the mission. Mark stared blankly at Jaehyun’s infamous sweet smile, his eyes darted at the two guards behind him

            “It is cold outside why are you playing around here? Let’s go back inside.”

            Mark scoffed. Donghyuck just want to be buried alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how is it? i wanna know ur opinion abt Mark ^^


	4. Davy Jones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all. i know it is pretty late and i'm sorry.  
> i think i miscalcuated uni life bcs the amount of assignment is quite a lot and im sleep deprived for this past weeks, and i dont have time to write T.T  
> sorry if this chapter is shitty, english is not my first language sorry for grammar error.

This morning Mark woke up with Jaehyun facing him on the corner of his bedroom. Face void of emotion but his amber eyes shoot daggers to his skull. If it weren’t for the law and humanity Mark would have been a skull buried in the backyard. However it had been eons since he care about Jaehyun─ _and everything_ ─so facing a pissed Lee family somehow had become his daily basis.

            “If you don’t have anything to say please get lost,” Mark murmured.

            “Father wants to see you.”

            Mark lifted his arm that covering his eyes. His dark orbs gradually opened at the assertion. The urge to let a bitter laugh was strong, he was both amused and repulsed so in the end he could only breathed a hollow laugh.

            “Why? Did someone die and he needs to make sure that I am not the murder? Perhaps, he missed me?”

            The sarcastic remark brought Jaehyun’s veiled anger to the surface. Jaehyun wasn’t a hypocrite, he was still pissed at Mark for his misconduct of behavior. _Very_. But he couldn’t afford to let his façade fell, not in front of his little brother.

            “Or did I offend either him or someone else’s ego?”

            He knew Jaehyun wouldn’t let him off the hook easily. Not when he had promised himself to behave. But in the end Mark wasn’t the loveliest little brother in the world, he may or may not had broken his promises now and then.

            “He’s in his study with grandfather. Be quick. _Grandfather missed you too_.”

            Mark’s blood ran cold for a moment before his head went frenzy. He cursed under his breath. The frozen blood now boiled when he caught a glimpse of Jaehyun’s disparaging smile, his hands trembled as he held himself not to lurched forward and strangled the life out of Jaehyun.

♣

            “Why do you always get into trouble?”

            “I _am_ trouble,” Mark replied nonchalantly.

            Hearing Mark’s response, Jeno who had been pacing around the room plopped down on the couch. They were currently on Taeyong’s office. Mark thought that bailed out from family dinner was a good idea. But considering the upcoming awkwardness and high tension that bound to happen, maybe it wasn’t a bad decision either.

            “You are already in a complicated position why you’d make it even worse?”

            “I wonder why.”

            Jeno took a long sigh. Mark was gazing out of the window and Jeno began to wonder why he always emptily gazed out of that particular window. The scene where his elder had torment and condemn him for his act played in his mind like a broken disk. It was only his projection but Mark could still felt their cold eyes on him that sent  hundreds of sharp needle pierced his skin.

            “Stop it Jeno,” Mark said once he caught Jeno gave him a quizzical look.

Jaehyun wasn’t happy, well so did his elder. Maybe he should knew better than to act carelessly. But he also knew there was no point on made them happy, his history with his elder had been a bumpy road and steep valley. It wasn’t the first time he found himself in a difficult situation.

He hadn’t expected to meet Donghyuck there, so, not entirely his fault.

 _That was a lie_. He could just ignore Donghyuck. But the sight of him brought back all the bitterness that had been piled for the past two years, he couldn’t repress the pain of betrayal that haunted his darkest nightmare. Donghyuck’s intention might be nice but he should know better that littlest things could trigger Mark’s haywire emotion.

            It took a lot of effort for Mark not to let his guard down, he had built the solid icy wall to protect himself from falling to pieces for the second time. He had let Donghyuck trespass the barrier before but the aftermath was dire and terrible. Mark could wear a cold and ignorance façade for all he care when in reality his heart was ripped open, an invisible wound dragging him in every step he took.

            Mark couldn’t let his wall crumble and it was terrible enough how Donghyuck almost managed to do it in just a mere seconds.

            “You do realize that you also put Donghyuck in trouble, right?”

            _There it is_. Mark mentally scowled. The question had been the sole reason why he hide in the confines of Taeyong’s office. His mind had been tempestuous around the topic and he hope that it would somehow calm his mind by being away, but he clearly wasn’t having it. Jeno simply wouldn’t let him.

            “You are helpless,” Jeno sighed when Mark gave him the silent treatment. Maybe Jeno was right. In fact Mark had no idea how he should face Donghyuck after the current affair.

            “Two years,” Mark murmured.

            “What?”

            “Two years since I started to give him the cold shoulder, pretend that we are stranger, I treat him like an empty air, and it just take one night for me to lose control. What do you think should I be doing when I face him? Apologize? You think one apology could mend this whole ordeal?”

            Mark had said that bitterly, his voice a little bit strangled as if it pained him. His breath was heavy despite the calmness of his voice. Jeno realized it was hurt that tinted Mark voice all along, _all this time_. He wonder how Mark masked it wonderfully, he hide it well from the world. But then again, Jeno thought, one could only handle so much of pain.

            “Are you... are you okay?”

            There was a time when Mark was a mixture of emotionless and feral at the same time. One could never know which side they had trigger from him, that’s why all Jeno could do was being careful when he asked a question to the elder.

            Mark turned his head at him slowly, the movement took all of Jeno’s gut not to bolt out from the room, the hair on his nape rising. Mark could be scary like the death itself, Jeno surely wouldn’t die young. The elder had a lopsided smile on his face, for a moment Jeno remember why people called him the _alluring devil_.

            “Am I?”

            And Jeno was the most grateful when Taeyong entered the room.

♣

            In a room that resembled a basilica an auburn man stood tensely. He fidgeted on his place, fingers fiddled with the hem of his shirt, he bit his lip occasionally. Ten minutes had passed since he stepped himself on the checkered floor, the gargoyle statue gauged at him.

            “Have you been waiting for long?” a silk voice rang along with a light but intimidating foot step.

            Donghyuck whipped his head and found Jahyun’s majestic form walking down the marble stair. He gulped slightly and tried to stable his breath. In the end all he could do was gave Jaehyun a small smile and muttered a smile ‘no’.

            The elder only smile at the gesture. Donghyuck could see Jaehyun came nearer and nearer, and when he reached the proper proximity, Jaehyun offered his hands which Donghyuck took albeit a bit reluctant.

            “Walk with me.” When Jaehyun said that, Donghyuck didn’t expect it was a walk to the garden. _It was that garden_. The same place where he used to play ‘hide-and-seek’ with Mark. That sounded childish but it had been fun before everything started to deteriorate nonetheless.

            During their walk through the stoa Jaehyun could notice Donghyuck’s tense stature despite his effort to conceal it. He chose not to pry. Or it was because he already knew, he chuckled unconsciously. Donghyuck regarded him with confused looks.

            “Let’s have a seat,” Jaehyun decided. Donghyuck was so lost in his mind he didn’t realize they were currently stood in front of the same fountain from the night before. He stared at Jaehyun which now had an evasive smile plastered on his face. He pulled Donghyuck down to sit with him while the latter just obeyed like a robot.

            “You _know_ this place,” Jaehyun began. The word ‘know’ somehow didn’t refer on that uneventful night, but many other long night─and day─he had spent in this place with someone else. Donghyuck was a bit taken aback while Jaehyun waited for an answer.

            “Yes,” he replied. His voice a bit hoarse but at least he was not stuttering.

            “People hardly come by this place, you must have love this place a lot.”

            Jaehyun smiled. Sweet, sweet, honey thick smile. Deep dimple formed on his porcelain cheeks would make anyone went crazy. Jaehyun was, after all, famous for his charming smile. It was intoxicating. But it was too sweet for Donghyuck his sense suddenly went anxious. Jaehyun’s gaze was soft but it felt like blade piercing his skull. The wind carried a whiff Jaehyun’s smell, their proximity made it easier to invade his nose and Donghyuck grew suffocated.

            “Don’t you?”

            Donghyuck blinked rapidly, tried to cast the bad thought away. He cleared his throat and smiled timidly. “Well, I think this garden is beautiful, so, yeah I like it.”

            It was silence that engulfed them after his answer. Jaehyun stared ahead and it was hard to pin down what was on Jaehyun’s mind.

            “Mark… likes this place too.”

            Well, that was unexpected.

            “He visited this place often since he was a kid.”

            Jaehyun stared at Donghyuck once again. He brought his hand to cup Donghyuck’s cheek. Donghyuck’s heartbeat skipped a beat when Jaehyun started to caress his cheek soft and tender. Involuntary reminded him of someone who used to be on Jaehyun’s place.

            “I’m sorry,” Jaehyun hummed.

“Mark was never friendly with anyone, I know he could be difficult at times. If he ever put you in a hard situation you could always tell me.”

            “No, it’s fine─,”

            “You have me.” Jehyun beat him to it.

            “If there is something in your mind that bothers you, you should tell me. I’ll help you. We’re married after all it is only normal to help each other,” Jaehyun tucked his overgrown hair behind his ears, fingers now tangled in Donghyuck’s hair, caressed it slowly. His eyes never left Donghyuck’s brown orbs.

            “More importantly, we should be able to trust each other. Don’t you?” Jaehyun shifted closer.

            “Don’t you, _Haechan_?” his hand went to his nape caressing still.

            _Haechan_. His breath hitched at the nickname. _He_ used to call him that

            “Huh?”

            “Trust me?”

            Donghyuck’s blood ran vigorously when Jaehyun’s thumb traced his lower lips. He chanted a mantra not to back away when the elder went closer he could felt his breath fanning his face. The elder still stared down at him and Donghyuck wished he could divert his vision from those dark eyes that resemble so much of someone he knew─again.

            “Don’t you trust me?”

            _Too close_. Jaehyun practically whispered in front of his lips. Donghyuck fluttered his eyes close and nodded.

            “Word, _princess_.”

            “Yes.”

            “Yes what, princess?” he demanded.

            “Yes, I-I trust you,” Donghyuck couldn’t help but stuttered.

            “Thank you.”

            Jaehyun’s lips curved before he erased the space between them, tasting Donghyuck lips. Foreign feeling spread through his system even though he had done this before. Jaehyun’s other arm travelled to his waist and pulled him closer, Donghyuck couldn’t help but grip Jaehyun’s shirt firmly, eyes closed tight.

            In contrast, Jaehyun had his eyes open to observe Donghyuck features. And when he caught a figure across the pathway, he smirked. He pulled Donghyuck on his lap, earning a silent yelp from the younger, Jaehyun shut him immediately. The kiss was soft and tender but goosebump ran through his nerves screamed danger.

            Jaehyun amber orbs collided with the intruder, eyes belittling and boastful. The intruder clad in black clothes had his jaw hardened, fist balled inside his pocket. His black eyes glinted dangerously with anger. His damped mood worsen and his anger doubled. He wanted to rip them apart but it meant he dug his grave deeper.

His inner beast growled when Jaehyun’s pale finger ran on Donghyuck’s waist, stroke it carefully in calming manner all the while maintaining the eye contact. When Jaehyun cut the glaring contest to deepen the kiss did Mark stormed away from the place. His step harsh and eyes piercing cold, the maid on the house didn’t dare to even greet him.

            He slammed the door of his bedroom with enough force to form a tiny crack on the wall. The maid down stairs flinched but he could careless. All that he cared now was to block away the image of Donghyuck and Jaehyun that started to burn at the back of his eyelid.

            Through his ragged breath Jeno’s voice rang like a broken record.

            _You are helpless_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do tell me if this chapter is shitty. anyway thank you for reading ^^


	5. Gauntlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark had a special visitor and he once again started to contemplate his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, I know i haven't update this story since forever, i'm sorry if i left some of you hanging :"  
> i may not update the next chapter until the end of december bcs i had an exam and tons of homework.  
> anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter^^
> 
> p.s: warning for grammar error, english is not my first language hehe

It was a rather cloudy Sunday morning when Mark had a special visitor who sat comfortably in the living room. The visitor, a middle aged man, had his leg crossed, one hand placed on top of it while chatting with someone whose existence Mark despised the most, but that’s not the point. The fact that his second favorite person in the world─because the first had always been Donghyuck, but nobody need to know hat─was found in this cursed household was enough to lift Mark always sour mood a bit─espite his apparent distaste when Jaehyun manage to make Minseok laugh with his stupid joke.

            Mark finally made his presence known, judging by the way Minseok’s head whipped over his shoulder to see Mark landing his foot on the last stair. And it was like the time frost for his uncle long time ago, he didn’t aged at all.

            “Hello nephew,” Minseok greeted calmly.

            One thing Mark liked about his uncle was his calm persona. It was almost distant at some times but Mark found it comfortable either way. But behind that calm and carefree persona, Mark knew better that this laidback man was actually an observant and detailed person. Actually too observant for Mark’s liking that he often himself on the disadvantage side when it came to this trait.

            Mark walked slowly to his uncle before he dropped himself on the seat beside him. Jaehyun was long gone since they spotted Mark along with his dagger gaze being sent to Jaehyun not so subtly, excuse were being made and he was out of the room.

            “What makes my great uncle decides to grace this rotten household with his presence?” Mark said sarcastically.

            “That’s not a wise word to call your own family, but I’ll let it slide this time since it does nothing to your stone head no matter how much lecture you’ll get.”

            “That’s not entirely wrong. Still, what brings you here?”

            “I just want to pay my nephew and brother a visit,” Minseok stated matter of factly.

            “A busy neuro-specialist doctor like you don’t simply pay a visit just because you want to,” Mark tilted his head in a cocky manner, but Minseok spent half his life dealing with Mark’s bad temper and bratty attitude so it was a cake.

            “Well fine, maybe I just wanted to see you.”

            “Why? You doesn’t even attend last _joyful_ _dinner_ to _see me_.” Mark shot bitterly. The remnant memories of his endeavor with Donghyuck at night beside the fountain still burn in his head.

            “Guess why?” a lopsided smile formed on Minseok’s face, the growing aura of playfulness yet challenging at the same time alarmed the hell out of Mark. The aftermath was never good so Mark tried to play it cool.

            “Because I’m your precious nephew?”

            Minseok chuckled, and if it was in a whole different scenario, Mark would find it endearing. “That’s true but try better.”

            “I don’t know I’m suck at ‘try better’,” Mark said as honest as he could.

            The glimmer in Minseok eyes turn solemn and serious and usually it was when shits about to go down, but the small solemn smile that plastered over his face was what made Mark realize he had fucked up big time, on a whole different level this time.

            “Jaehyun calls,” Minseok began, and it took his  entire will and power not to curse out loud. Instead he remained calm and put an unbothered face, but his uncle surely knew him better. He had always been good at reading people. “He said you look a bit down lately.”

            And Mark wonder in which parallel universe did he live right now because Jaehyun sounded like a good and caring big brother he never was. Suddenly anger started bubbling in the depth of his heart, he wanted to so much as fire venomous word that had been buried for these past agonizing years. The desire to lash his anger out because the world had turned their back at him all along started overpowering his conscience. But Mark knew better than to do what he wanted to do. So he decided to act nonchalant and shrug it off like it wasn’t affect him in any way.

            “Then he doesn’t know me that well, I’m always like this.”

            “Jaehyun definitely doesn’t think like that.”

            “It is not like it is the first time our mind work in different path.”

            “Mark─”

            “I hate the air in this room, would you like a walk to the garden, uncle? Recently they bought a lot of lotus to decorate the pond, I wanna take a look if they did their job well because _I hate that garden_.”

            Mark cut Minseok off and took the lead to the garden promptly. He refused to look at his uncle’s eyes in where he knew he would only met with sympathetic borderline sadness look.

♣

            All throughout his life Minseok had been a great support system. When he was a toddler Minseok had been the one to put every pieces Mark had shattered back together, when he threw a tantrum Minseok had been the one to console him and managed to put him in his equilibrium. A role which later in his teenage to young-adult years had been taken over by Donghyuck.

            But even in those good old days Minseok still possessed the place where Mark would ran first if he had problem, ~~a problem regarding Donghyuck actually.~~ Minseok was practically his father, a proper father at that, and he would bow down anytime to him.

            Jaehyun knew this well and took advantage of it, he knew Minseok would sit Mark ass down. It sent Mark seething, it was a clear warning from Jaehyun but Mark didn’t get Jaehyun’s point. What was the warning for? What made him as far as calling Minseok just to threaten him?

            Mark admitted that _maybe_ he had taken it too far messing with Donghyuck that night but he didn’t even do _anything_ that crossed the line or something immoral. Mark was just so fed up that night that he ended up teasing Donghyuck. Whoever could even ask Jeno for receipt that Mark used to tease Donghyuck _a lot_ back then, resulting the younger whining or sulking or throwing things at thim. Well, keyword _used to_.

            _He’s not your boyfriend anymore wake the fuck up, Mark_.

Jeno’s word few days prior rang like a magical music box in his ears. Mark ignored Jeno’s rant that time but it was the fact that Jaehyun literally brought Minseok to his face what really hit him like a truck. Did Jaehyun really that bothered with him teasing Donghyuck? Sure Jaehyun had warned him but he didn’t know it was to the extent that he couldn’t let alone breathe in the same room as Donghyuck. He thought that as long as he made himself _invisible_ and didn’t probe on whatever relationship they had was enough to grant himself a little peace.

Jaehyun was hardly bothered when his past lover cheated on him, he would simply walk away. Mark may be heartless but Jaehyun wasn’t any better. Jaehyun being jealous over Mark’s little stunt really threw him off guard. Why would he care? He didn’t even love him. His marriage was purely due to their father’s wish─and grandfather. At least that was what Mark wanted to believe.

Mark was too busy swimming in his cloud that he didn’t realize he had emptied one pack of cigarettes. Only then when the last fire on his smoke dimmed away did he snapped from his trance. He looked at the empty box in dismay. He contemplated to buy some more but judging the amount of empty pack stacked on the dustbin told him otherwise. And the heavy cough his lungs induced soon after was not a good sign either.

Amidst his heavy coughing and juggled mind a pair of eyes was staring from distance. Concern and disappointment glazed its brown orbs. He itched to run his foot to the elder and flicked his head or slap some senses in his head but it wasn’t possible. Not when a strong hand wrapped around his shoulder and a charming smile as well as charming voice invade his sense.

“Is everything okay, Hyuck?”

Donghyuck formed a small smile and nodded softly as a response. Jaehyun patted his head gently before leading leading Donghyuck to the stoa.

“What are you doing alone in here?”

“I just want to sight-seeing because I got bored in the library,” Donghyuck stuttered out after racking through his brain for a proper answer.

“Is that so? Do you want to add more new book then?” Jaehyun inquired.

“No the book is okay, my eyes just got tired of reading for a long time,” Donghyuck melodious laugh was enough to sweep Jaehyun frowns away.

“Alright then, if you say so.”

Jaehyun replied and the rest of his word were tuned away with the sound of heavy coughing that belonged to a certain person invaded his hearing. His eyes were no longer focused as a fragment of a raven haired man with a burnt cigarette between his fingers danced in his retinas. Donghyuck soul was blown away, flying in the air, landed beside the man with black attire, his astral hand patted his back slowly to ease the coughing. His other hand cradled the disheveled jet black hair. And all it took was another hand that threaded slowly to fill the gap between his fingers and the sight of oak door to chain his soul back. And he was, once again, grounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading^^ i hope this chapter is not shitty


End file.
